Forbidden
by Mrs Bridget Orton
Summary: Mim Batista. She's smart, beautiful, talented and everything Randy Orton's ever wanted in a woman, but she's the only one he can't have. The reason: her brother. NEW CHAPTER UP! READ AND REVIEW!
1. The News

**NAME: 'Forbidden'**

**AUTHOR: Mrs Bridget Orton**

**DISCLOSURE:**

**I do not own any of the WWE superstars mentioned in this fanfiction. I only own Mim Batista.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Mim Batista. She's beautiful, smart and everything Randy Orton's ever wanted in a girl, but she's the only one he can't have. The reason: her brother. **

**CHAPTER 1 - THE NEWS** Dave Batista practically jumped from his seat in the Evolution locker room as his cell phone suddenly started ringing. He knew who it was going to be on the line so he didn't even bother checking the caller ID before he quickly flipped his phone open and took the call.

_'Hey you!'_

_'Hey! How's my favourite guy doing?'_

_'Not too bad. I was waiting for your call'_

_'Aww. Isn't that sweet'_

_'Yeah, whatever'_

Batista rolled his eyes at the girls usual sarcastic voice.

_'So, I told Vince you could start work tomorrow, ok?'_

_'Awesome, thanks so much Dave'_

_'Don't mention it. Anyway, when does your flight get in?'_

_'9:30pm'_

_'I'll come and pick you up and then take you here to meet some people before tomorrow'_

_'How do the guys feel about it?'_

Batista smiled as he knew she was relating back to Evolution. Triple H, Ric Flair and Randy Orton were 'the guys' she was talking about.

_'They're cool about it. Trust me. They're gonna like you.'_

_'I hope so. Coz, whether they like it or not I have a 2 yr contract, which means 2 yrs of their lives spent with me'_

Dave just laughed and so did she.

_'Anyway, I have to go'_

_'OK, well I'll be at the airport at around 9:15pm, k?'_

_'OK. Remember it's Manhattan Central.'_

_'Got it'_

_'OK, I'll see you in a couple of hours'_

_'Got it. Love you'_

_'Same here big man'_

_'Bye'_

_'Bye'_

Randy Orton watched his fellow Evolution member hang up his cell phone as he took a seat next to the 3rd generation superstar who as preparing for a match up next on Monday night RAW.

"Who was that?" Randy asked with a cocky smile on his face as he rested him head on his hand and turned to face Batista.  
Batista couldn't help but laugh a little at the young man. He knew that Randy was referring to the 'love you' at the end of his phone call. Batista was completely fooled by Randy's mature look and age at first impression, but after being with Evolution for this long, he found out that Randy was the biggest kid he'd ever met. Like a teenage boy stuck in a man's body, that was Randy to a T.  
"Not who you think," Dave laughed as he turned to look at Randy.  
"So..." Randy said as he continued to lace up his black wrestling boots "Who was it then?"  
"It was my sister," Batista continued as he picked up his cold can of beer and took a swig "You know the one who lives in Louisvile?"

A look of confusion hit Randy's young 24 year old face and Batista saw it.

"The one that's going to be working in Art Design for RAW for the next couple of months," Batista continued looking at Randy to see if remembered anything Batista had been saying for the past couple of weeks "Eric decided she could travel with us so he worked her into a new storyline thing with Evolution..."  
"Oh yeah," Randy said as he vaguely remembered Batista mentioning her before.  
Batista put his beer down as he turned to face Randy. Randy was simply nodding as he processed the information Batista was feeding him. Batista read him like a book and knew that Randy wasn't interested enough to have remembered Dave rambling on about it for weeks now. 

"Is she hot?" Randy finally asked as he looked up from the carpet in the Evolution locker room.  
Batista smiled. Randy was full on serious about it. Batista could tell by the look on his face. Trust Randy Orton to ask that about a girl. I mean that was all he was interested in, right? Randy was quite the 'lady killer' and found himself swamped by girls whenever Evolution hit the night clubs, so it was only natural for Randy to ask a question like that. He knew women loved him and most of the time it went to his head. It was Batista's job to deflate that very large ego every once and a while. Without the ego, Randy was much more pleasant to be around and talk to. That was the way that Batista liked him.  
"She's my sister," Batista said "And don't get any ideas Orton. I don't want you playin' her like you do with the rest of your girls."

"Hey!" Randy said putting his hands up in defence "I'm just curious."

"Yeah, I know," Batista said as he cocked an eyebrow at Randy "That's what you always say, and before I know it you're in trouble... again!"

Randy smiled as he stood up to headed for the door.

His match was up next and he couldn't be late getting to the ring. He opened the door and then turned to face Batista who was still seated where he was a minute ago.

"C'mon, Dave," Randy said as he held the doorknob in his right hand "Tell me. Is she hot?"

He looked like an innocent teenage boy that's number one priority in life was women. Batista cocked another eyebrow at Randy before laughing again.

"Yeah, she's hot," Batista said in sarcastic voice "She's a babe!"

Randy found himself laughing with Batista this time.

"How old is she?" Randy asked again as the two settled their laughter down.

"She's 17 in 3 months, I think?" Batista said as he tried to remember "Yeah, 17."

Randy simply nodded before turned to head out the door before Batista stopped him again.

"But like I said, man," Batista said "Don't even think about it or I'll be after you!"

Randy started to laugh as he pushed the door completely open and stepped outside into the corridor.

"OK, but look at me," Randy said as he looked down at his muscles and his perfectly toned and tanned abs "She might be the one coming after me."

Randy gave Dave a cocky smile before closing the door behind him. Dave laughed at his best friend before grabbing his suit jacket and heading for the door. He didn't have a match tonight and he had to pick up Mim from the airport.

**A/N: My second fan fic is here. I decided to post it while I'm thinking up ideas for _An Unlikely Match _for future chapters. I hope you like this one. Please read and review! Tell me what you think before I get started on the next few chapters. Hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton.**


	2. The First Encounter

**CHAPTER 2 - THE FIRST ENCOUNTER**

Mim waltzed around the backstage area of RAW like she'd been here for years. Dave watched his sister's curious look as her blue eyes darted everywhere, while she took in everything around her. Batista had been wrestling for only a couple of years in the WWE and every time he mentioned it to Mim, she'd always say something along the lines of "I'd love to work with the WWE" or "Hey Dave, do you think you could get me in?" Mim had always dreamed of a light in the spotlight. She'd tried her hand at acting, but realised she didn't like that, and turned to modelling instead. She'd been doing professional modelling for a couple of years now, while working on her other passion Art Design, and now she'd ended up in the WWE. Mim knew she would be working in the Art and Design department while on RAW, designing superstar merchandise and working with computers to create logos for RAW and it's Pay Per Views, however, her story line with Evolution was just what she wanted. She'd do anything to become a Diva and Dave knew it. The siblings headed towards the Evolution locker room. At the same moment another member of Evolution would be moments away from meeting their new travel mate.

Randy Orton confidently walked around the backstage, looking like he was on a mission. Like he had something important to be at and he was late, but that wasn't the case. Randy had just finished his match with the Hurricane (he'd hit the R-K-O 5 minutes into the match, which was followed by a 1-2-3) and was headed for catery to grab himself a bottle of water. He used the towel in his hand to wipe the little sweat off his head and his brown hair.

"Orton!" Dave yelled as Mim suddenly snapped back into reality after daydreaming about what it would be like to meet a WWE superstar.

She was nervous, yet excited and she couldn't wait for the opportunity to arise.

Then Mim realised that she and her brother were approaching one of the WWE superstars. As she walked closer and close towards them she realised it was a man. She wasn't all that much taller than her, but all the same he was probably over 6 foot tall. He was wiping his forehead with a towel and by the look of him just wearing his wrestling trunks, Mim could gather he'd just been in a match. His brown hair was damp and his blue eyes moved from Mim's brother, until they settled on herself.

She was a tall brunette, about 5'10" he guessed, with the most beautiful electric blue eyes that sparkled even in the dull backstage lighting. Her long curly brown hair was loosely down around her shoulders. Randy could just make out lighter streaks which were just starting to grow out. Randy's eyes travelled down. She was wearing a cute, fitted red and yellow 'Superman' tee and a very short frilly denim skirt which drastically drew Randy's attention towards her legs. Randy didn't think that any other woman in the world could have had better legs than Stacey Keibler, but obviously the curious 24 year old was wrong. She had legs that went for miles. They were flawless, perfectly shaped and nicely tanned.

"Hey Dave!" Randy exclaimed as he finally snapped out of his fantasy and his eyes shot back over to Batista.

"Randy," Dave replied as he smiled at his friend before looking at Mim by his side "This is my sister Mi..."

"Mim Batista," Mim said as she cut her brother off mid-sentence and extended her hand towards Randy Orton "Nice to meet you Randy."

Randy smiled before taking Mim's small hand and shaking it gently.

"The pleasure's all mine," Randy said as he looked Mim in the eye causing her to blush ever so slightly.

"I have to say Dave," Randy said as he released Mim's hand and looked up at his fellow Evolution team mate "I'm certainly not disappointed."

Randy motioned to what he was talking about: Mim. This caused her to slightly blush again, but she hid it well with what she said next.

"No one ever is," Mim said as she smiled at Randy.

Randy cocked one eyebrow at her and smiled. He applauded her spunk and her confidence in his presence. Something that every other girl he'd met had lacked. Dave looked on in absolute amazement. His best friend and his sister were getting on just like that. He could see the connection between them and he knew that Mim was going to be just fine travelling with Evolution for 2 years. Suddenly, the conversation was interrupted by one of the backstage crew members. He ran up to the three of them before turning to face Dave.

"Mr Batitsa, Mr Bischoff has told me to inform you that you have a match later tonight," The crew member said before quickly hurrying away as if he had some place other to be.

"What?" Dave exclaimed "Who the hell am I fighting?"

"Oh yeah," Randy said as he suddenly remembered "Shawn asked for a match with you tonight. I heard him talking to Eric 'bout it before my match."

Dave was about to reply when Mim interrupted him for the second time tonight.

"Shawn?" Mim said in disbelief. Her eyes lit up when she said the name. She looked at up her brother and repeated it again "Shawn? As in Shawn Michaels?"

Dave half-laughed at his sister. He knew that she was HBK's biggest fan and would do practically anything to meet him.

"Yeah," Randy said before Dave could get a word in. Mim quickly turned to face Randy with the same glow in her eyes "I heard he works somewhere around here."

Suddenly Mim's smile dropped as he cocked an eyebrow at Randy Orton, who now wore a smug grin on his face. Dave was trying to stop himself from laughing. He knew Randy loved toying with women and his sister was now the next victim.

"Very cute, Orton," Mim finally responded as she sighed at his immaturity.

"Oh, I know," Randy quickly responded as he looked down at his six pack.

Mim was stunted at Randy's response, so Dave decided to save her before this confrontation got ugly very fast.

"OK, OK you two," Dave said as he took a stand between Randy and Mim.

He then turned to Mim.

"My stuff's in the EMT's room so I'm going to get ready there, I'll go out for my match and then I'll come back and get you settled in. So, until then..." Dave started before turning around so he was now facing Randy and Mim.

"Randy, could you take Mim back to the Evolution locker room and get her settled," Dave said. He saw Mim cock an eyebrow at him as Randy cockily smiled at her "You two can get to know each other better."

Mim didn't look impressed with her brother's decision, but she calmly nodded before Dave gave her a kiss on the cheek and took off. Mim waited a moment before looking up and coming face to face with Randy Orton and his cocky grin.

"Grow up, Randy!" Mim said jokingly as she picked up her bag from the floor and chucked it at Randy Orton. She then headed off in the direction of the Evolution locker room with Randy Orton tagging along behind her carrying her very heavy bags. Mim smiled to herself as Randy slowly followed her. She knew that she was going to be just fine.


	3. Feeling The Connection

**CHAPTER 3 - FEELING THE CONNECTION**

"So, I left the Marines and got back into wrestling," Randy finished as he took another sip of his wine before placing the glass back on the table "Probably the best decision I ever made."

Mim laughed with him.

It had been now 2 months since she arrived to work for the WWE and she was loving ever minute of it. Sure, she'd had a heap of work to do with Wrestlemania XX quickly approaching, but she loved what she was doing and she got to work with and meet a lot of great people. She was currently working in the new talent area of Art and Design and so far she'd designed the trademark logos for WWE superstars from Simon Dean (who was going to be a new face on RAW and also a sponsor) to Gene Snitsky (a new rival for Kane in the Kane/Lita story line soon to be coming onto RAW). She'd also been working closely with a selected few of RAW's not so recent talent, such as Evolution, Stacey Keibler, and Chris Jericho. She'd met all these high profile WWE superstars and couldn't be happier. Eric also had plans for her to move up into the division of PPV designs (everything from T-shirts to television logos) and maybe even a new story line with Evolution, where she would be making appearances on RAW. It was all she ever dreamed of. Who would have ever though that 3 months ago she would be sitting in the most expensive restaurant in LA with the most dominating force in Sports Entertainment today, Evolution.

Mim smiled as she took another look at Randy Orton infront of her. So, she and Randy hadn't got off to the greatest start, but she was glad for that. Randy now knew that Miriam Jane Batista was no girl to mess around with, even if she was only turning 17 next weekend. She and Randy had got to know each other really well in her 2 months here, and being 24, it was nice to have someone younger to talk to for a change. I mean she and Randy obviously had a better connection that she and Ric (Flair) did! She and Randy realised they had a lot in common and it was nice to have someone (apart from your brother) close to you when you're on the road 11 out of the 12 months in a year. That person for Mim was Randy, and she was glad she had him.

"So," Randy said breaking Mim's chain of thought "Tell me about the spectacular life of Miriam Jane Batitsa."

Randy sat back in his chair as he watched the 16 year old girl infront of him. He was all ears.

"Well," Mim said as she took a sip of her lemonade through her straw "Where do I start?"

"Right at the beginning," Randy said as he smiled at her.

"Ok," Mim replied as she smiled "Well, my life story doesn't begin in Louisville, KENTUCKY, but it still ends up with the WWE."

Randy half laughed before continuing to listen. Mim flicked her long brown locks out of her face before starting.

"I was born in Washington D.C, 25th February 17 years ago. Dave was a good 14 years older than me and my older brother, Scott, was 5 years older. I was the baby of the family. The little princess. The only girl, so obviously I got whatever I wanted. Whenever I wanted it. Dave hated me for that."

Mim laughed and so did Randy.

"My life was pretty much normal up until I was about 10. Dave got into wrestling and I started taking acting classes just because all my friends were doing it. It was the 'cool' thing to do, and when you're 10, whatever seems cool, you do it! Anyway, I got into professional acting into my teens and by 13 I was signed with an acting agent and was doing TV commercials in D.C. It was fun while it lasted, but by the end of the year I realised that I really didn't enjoy it. I just did it cause I was good at it. It didn't make me happy and I knew that I definitely needed more in my life than TV commercials. So, my agent suggested I turn to modelling."

"Seems like you had a pretty smart agent," Randy said as he looked Mim straight in the eye.

Mim could feel herself slightly blushing, so she had to think quick.

"You wanna hear the rest of the story, or not Orton!" Mim quickly said as she eyed Randy.

"My apologies," Randy said raising his hand's in defence "Continue."

"OK. So I try my hand at modelling and before I know I'm getting calls from every modelling agency in D.C. Asking if they could sign me. I was getting job line ups every day and before I knew it, I was a professional model. A 15 year old high school student with a career blossoming right before my eyes. However, then I realise that I want something more than modelling. So, I keep modelling on the side and turn towards my real passion: art and design. I get all the qualifications, skills and before you know it Dave's got me a job interview with the Art and Design Department with the WWE. I go for the interview, wait months before I get an answer and now here I am, sitting with Evolution in the most expensive restaurant in LA. Life doesn't get much better than that."

Randy smiled as Mim completed her story. They then sat in silence for a couple of moments. Mim looked at the other occupants of her table. There was Ric chatting away to Hunter about tomorrow night's RAW and how the scripts would work. Then there was Dave and Mellina, his new girlfriend. She was absolutely gorgeous! Tall, blonde, green-eyed and obviously smitten by Dave. The two had been dating for almost 6 months now. Mellina worked in the Art and Design Department with Mim, except she specialised in Computer Aided Design.

"So, how's the boyfriend going?" Randy said breaking the silence.

Mim's head spun around to face Randy.

"Jack?" Mim asked. Randy simply nodded. "Not so good."

Mim rested her head in her hand as she half smiled at Randy. Randy watched her intently, obviously waiting for an elaboration on her last comments.

"He's not coping so well with me travelling and the distance. We never get to see each other anymore. He's busy with college and I'm busy with work here. It's just not working."

Mim could tell Randy understood. Randy had a girlfriend too, Livi, back in his hometown St Louis, and they weren't coping so well with the distance either as of late. However, they had lasted for 10 months already. Mim and Jack had only been together for 4 months and already it was getting difficult. Randy saw the look of concern on Mim's face and he reached out and touched her hand that was rested on the table infront of her. Mim looked up at him.

"Don't worry," Randy said reassuring her "It'll all work out. Trust me."

Mim smiled. She believed him. She did trust Randy. Mim turned her hand over and took Randy's hand in hers. She looked down at their entangled hands. Randy then squeezed her hand ever so slightly which caused Mim to look up into his eyes again.

He sweetly smiled at her and she smiled back. There was something about his touch. Something about Randy Orton that Mim couldn't quite put her finger on. All she knew was she could feel the connection.

"This is nice," Randy said as he outstretched his hand to take a hold of Mim's necklace.

It was a simple silver chain with a small silver locket hung from it. The locket had the letter's _MB _engraved on the front. Mim had been given it by Dave for her 16the birthday. She treasured it with her heart.

"Dave gave it to me for my 16th," Mim said as Randy gently fingered the locket.

"It suits you," Randy said still holding the locket in his hand.

Then suddenly Randy's hand covered the locket and touched the soft skin of Mim's skin.

Mim felt it and she looked up at Randy who was already looking at her. Mim's hand, almost by instinct, then went to neck too. She placed her small hand over Randy's hand and Randy looked her straight in the eye. Mim's hand then grabbed Randy's and moved it down her skin until it came to rest just inbetween Mim's breasts. Mim's breathing became harder and she could hear so was Randy's. Randy then moved along the couch towards Mim. Mim's head advanced forward and soon her and Randy were only centimetres from touching heads. Randy slightly tilted his head and so did Mim. Mim slowly closed her eyes as the two inched closer and closer. She could feel it coming. She could feel Randy's breath against her skin. They were millimetres now from touching at the lips, when...


	4. Tomorrow

**CHAPTER 4 - TOMORROW**

"Mim?" Randy asked as he waved a hand in the face of the 16 year old sitting across the table from him.

Mim shot straight out of her day dream and came face to face with Randy Orton. His blue eyes were staring straight at her and his head was cocked to one side. Mim sighed as she quickly moved her hand to her neck. She wasn't even wearing the locket Dave had given her last year for her birthday. Relief swept over her as she looked at Randy again and smiled.

"You ok?" Randy asked as he poured himself another glass of wine.

"Yeah," Mim said as she removed her hand from her neck "Why?"

Randy cocked an eyebrow at her before taking a a sip from his glass.

"Well, I tell you that everything's going to work out with you and Jack and then you completely blank on me," Randy explained to an obviously clueless Mim of her recent actions "You went off and started staring into space."

Mim laughed a little and started fiddling with her bracelet, before looking back up at Randy who was now smiling.

"I'm fine, honestly," Mim said in response "I guess I was just dreaming."

A cocky grin spread across his face as he slumped back into his chair.

"Must have been about me," Randy said to Mim's shock "I mean I saw you smiling."

Randy's grin grew wider and bigger by the minute and for once Randy was right. She was dreaming about him, but she could never let him know that. That wouldn't be helping his ego and that certainly wouldn't help her relationship with Randy or with Livi, who visited Randy frequently on the RAW set. Mim rolled her eyes at the 24 year old before picking up her drink.

"I said I had a dream Randy, not a nightmare," she said before taking a sip of her drink.

Randy threw his head back and laughed, as did Mim.

The live band in the restaurant then started playing and Mellina was immediately asked to dance by Hunter and Dave turned to Mim, seated beside him.

"C'mon, Mim," Dave said as he grabbed his little sister's hand.

Mim smiled at Dave before turning back to Randy and smiling.

"I'll be back Randy," Mim said as she got up from her seat and walked with Dave onto the dance floor.

Randy watched Mim and Dave laugh and it made him smile. That girl sure was something. Randy couldn't keep his eyes off her as she laughed and joked with Dave. His eyes were fixed on her gorgeous, long legs showing more than enough in the mini skirt she was wearing tonight. Randy loved every minute he spent with her. She could always tell exactly what he was thinking and she was always there to talk to him about absolutely anything. She helped him through the hard times he'd had with Livi about his on-screen story line with Stacey Keibler and he truly thanked her for that.

"Randy, ma man," Ric suddenly said as he took Mim's seat opposite Randy.

"Ric!" Randy managed as his chain of thought was broken.

"So, Livi couldn't make it?" Ric said as he swished around the wine in the bottom of his glass.

"Seems that way," Randy half muttered.

"Don't worry about it, Randy," Ric said as he patted Randy on the back "She'll come around. You're Randy Orton. The "legend killer"! She's damn lucky she ain't waitin' in line to get a piece of you!"

Ric was getting worked up again and it was making Randy laugh. Ric had a point. There were so many other girls that would just die at the chance to have dinner with the 24 year old 3rd generation superstar, and yet here's was Livi complaining about Randy's travelling, work and work mates.

He didn't have to put up with that! Randy'd made sacrifices just to be with Livi and she didn't appreciate it at all. Randy had lost one of his best mates from St Louis, just so he could be with her. He moved mountains for her and in return all she'd done was complain. Randy didn't even think her family liked him. They looked down upon wrestling as a 'proper' profession. Livi, Olivia Elizabeth Margaret Lennox, had a really big, rich family. They were all snobs from the rich part of Bel-Air. Her father was an oir heir and her mother had been a Hollywood actress years before - Livi following in her mother's footsteps in Broadway. Randy and his family really didn't fit into that kind of lifestyle. His dad was a retired wrestler and a car salesman in St Louis and his mum was a nurse. He had a younger brother and sister. The Orton's were simple people and it was only because Randy knew the right people from the WWE that he met up with Livi. Now, come to think of it Randy was wondering how he and Livi had managed to stay so long together. They were constantly fighting and he couldn't stand all the complaining she did every waking hour of the day. Why should he be wasting his time with Livi, when he could be with someone else. When he could be with any girl he wanted. When he could be with a girl like...

"Randy Orton!" Mim exclaimed as she came and grabbed Randy by the arm "Come and dance with me!"

Randy was completely taken by surprise, but didn't fight the urge to join Mim on the dance floor. Hunter was no occupied with a pretty blonde that reminded Randy of the WWE Women's Champ, Trish Stratus, and Dave and Mellina were completely infatuated with each other that they didn't notice Randy and Mim come onto the dance floor. The two reached a spot of the dance floor and much to Randy's surprise, Mim immediately wrapped her arms around Randy's neck without a second thought. Randy smiled to himself, taking the lead and wrapping his muscular arms around her waist. Randy felt like he was at a high school dance again. He hadn't danced like this in a long time. The only time he ever danced was in the night clubs he and Evolution sometimes headed to and he didn't really think that you could classify that as dancing! Randy looked down at Mim and she smiled at him, her electric blue orbs sparkling; dazzling in the dimmed restaurant lights. She looked gorgeous! She looked more than beautiful than ever before and Randy soon found himself staring. Forgetting occassionally to blink.

"You OK, Orton?" Mim finally said as Randy's continuous stare started to worry her "I'm not losing you am I?"

"Course not," Randy said snapping out the moment and out of the stare "I was just thinking!"

Mim gently nodded. Randy quickly changed the topic before Mim could respond with a smart ass comment, that she and Randy usually sent flying at each other just for the sake of it.

"I hope you are enjoying your night, Miriam," Randy said in his poshest tone as he looked down his nose at Mim.

Mim smiled a little before playing along.

"Why, yes, Randall! How very sweet of you to be asking it!" Mim said right back at Randy in her best posh accent.

The two smiled and half laughed at each other's and their own stupidity. Randy and Mim soon found themselves staring at the floor. The silence between them was becoming awkward and neither knew that the other was similar thoughts. Mim didn't know that Randy was thinking about her, and Randy didn't know she was thinking about him. Them, almost like a chain reaction, Mim found something to say to break the silence the same time Randy did and they both lifted their heads up to face the other. They soon found out that that wasn't the smartest thing to do and they collided and crashed heads.

"Ow!" Mim exclaimed as she buried her head into Randy's shoulder.

Randy hid the little pain he was experiencing and managed to half-laugh at their misfortune.

"Come here!" Randy said as he brought his hands to Mim's face and titled her head upwards towards him.

She had a curious and wide-eyed look. She was obviously wondering what he was going to do next. What his next move would be. Randy ever so gently bent his head down and kissed Mim gently on the head where he's collided with her. Upon breaking away from the kiss. Randy looked Mim in the eye again and she wore an expressionless face before slightly smiling at Randy.

"Better?' Randy asked softly.

"Much," Mim almost whispered back.

The two looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before either spoke again.

"Do you feel it?" Mim softly said as she and Randy started dancing again.

Her voice was shaky and uncertain. Randy knew exactly what she was talking about. He felt it. He felt the connection the two had. He felt the tension between them. He felt...

"Yeah," Randy whispered softly in her ear "I feel it."

Mim slightly nodded before returning to the pair's awkward silence.

"So, why..." Mim started speaking again when she was interrupted.

"I think it's past your bedtime, missy!" Dave said as he patted Mim on the head.

Mim and Randy's heads both span around to face Dave and Mellina on his arm.

"And since when do you know my bedtime?" Mim responded quickly as she released the tight grip she had on her arms around Randy's neck.

"I think we should get going," Dave said as he looked from Mim to Randy.

"Yeah, sound's good!" Mim said as she smiled at Dave before turning to look at Randy, who hadn't yet spoken.

"Yep! I'll get our stuff!" Randy said to Mim before quickly exiting.

Randy briskly walked away from the three of them leaving Dave a little confused.

"He's been acting strange all night," Dave said as he watched Randy leave the conversation "He's never usually that quiet!"

Mellina didn't speak. She just nodded in agreeance with Dave. Meanwhile, however, Mim stood in silence hugging her own body.

"Do you know what's up with him, Mim?" Dave asked as he looked at his little sister.

"It's probably just Livi," Mim lied.

Dave nodded and he and Mellina headed for the door with Mim close behind. Mim knew that Livi wasn't what was bothering Randy at all. Maybe, it was a little bit, but that wasn't why he was acting all strange. Randy was just as confused as she was. Mim saw Randy waiting at the door for her with her black jacket in one hand and her gold clutch in the other. He wore a cute smile as he opened the door for her as she chucked on her jacket.

Mim soon found herself with Evolution and Mellina.

"OK," Hunter said as he wobbled around "Ric and I'll catch a taxi back to the hotel."

Mim was impressed by their drunk behaviour. Drinks could turn even the most respectable men into idiots! The pair were wobbling and their words became slurred, making it hard to understand what they were muttering on about.

"I think I better go with them," Randy said as he helped Ric to stand "Make sure they get back to the room in one piece."

"Good idea," Dave nodded as he watched Hunter stumbling over his own two feet.

"I'll take Mellina home and Mim and I will then head back to the hotel," Dave suggested.

Randy nodded as a cab pulled up beside Hunter.

"See you tomorrow, Dave," Randy waved at Dave and Mellina "Mellina, nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too, Randy," Mellina replied.

"Night, Orton!" Dave replied as he put an arm around Mellina.

Randy then turned to face Mim and leaned forward and hugged her. Mim smiled as she hugged Randy back. His hug was firm, warm and tight.

"We need to talk," Randy whispered in Mim's ear.

Mim nodded as the hug finished. She looked up at Randy.

"Tomorrow," Mim softly said as Randy hopped into the cab.

Mim didn't take her eyes off Randy until the cab was out of site.

She didn't say a word. A million things were running through her mind. _What am I doing? _


	5. Keeping Distance

**CHAPTER 5 - KEEPING DISTANCE**

It had now been almost a month and a half since Randy and Mim had shared that night at the restaurant, and they still hadn't had that talk Randy mentioned as they said their good byes. Mim didn't know why, but Randy and her hadn't seen each other at all since that night. Mim didn't even know why Randy avoided any chance of being with her, but Randy did. Randy knew that another moment like the numerous they shared in the restaurant could but the 24 year old in terribly deep water.

She was talented, beautiful, smart, everything Randy'd ever wanted in a girl, but she was the only one he couldn't have. The reason: she's 17, he's 24 and Dave! She was too young for him, even if she'd just turned 17. She was too young it was illegal in most states of the US. She was beautiful and all, but the age gap wouldn't' be good for Randy's records and he knew that if word got out to the public, his image and his career could be in jeopardy. Then there was the other big problem of Mim's very protective older brother, and Randy's best mate, Dave Batista. Dave knew that Mim was way too young for Mim and he didn't want anything more than platonic for their relationship. Dave didn't like involving his personal life with his professional life, and Randy and Mim together would do just that. Randy understood perfectly well when Dave explained it to him. However, that was before Randy met Mim. When Randy met Mim his world completely changed. She brought out a better person in him and she constantly had him laughing, even at the silliest little things. He felt himself yearning for her company every time she wasn't around. It had been a nightmare these past weeks forcing himself to avoid spending time with her in fear that something would go wrong. Every time they were with each other, Randy had to forcefully restrain himself was grabbing her and kissing her. Every bone, every muscle, every inch of his heart spoke her name with desire. Randy knew he wanted her, but he couldn't ever have her. For the sake of his career, his records, his friends, Evolution and most of all her.

Mim spent the last month and half in the dark. She buried herself in work and found herself working in her office overtime, 7 days a week. She found it hard to concentrate. She found it hard to be creative. She found it hard to do anything when he mind was already occupied with thoughts about Randy. She wondered every day what she'd done wrong to drive Randy away, especially when that was the last thing she ever wanted to do. Then again, had she herself been avoiding Randy too? She'd threw away the offer Dave had given her to come clubbing with Evolution on many occasions, because she suspected that Randy would be there. She was avoiding Randy, but for what reason. What reason could she possibly give to wanting to stay away from the 24 year old, 3rd generation superstar.

Randy Keith Orton. She thought about him every waking hour of the day. He made her feel so special. He made her feel so alive, she felt right about herself and who she was. He made her feel like she was the only woman in the world worth his trouble. He was gorgeous, no one could deny it, and any woman would give up anything just to spend a moment with Randy Orton, but here Mim was avoiding him. She had to though. She had to avoid him. She knew that if she didn't, they'd get too involved. They'd become too close and one day soon, they'd test the boundaries of a platonic relationship. They'd push the rules. They'd break their words. They'd be doing something that no one else should ever know about. Something illegal. Something wrong, but something that felt so right to both Mim and Randy.

"Randy!" Ric practically yelled as he waved a hand infront of Randy Orton's face.

A little startled Randy came back to reality and came face to face with Ric and Dave - his fellow Evolution team mates. Neither looked too impressed.

"Yep, I'm ready!" Randy said as he shook his head back into reality.

"Geeze, Orton!" Ric started up "I can't say two words to you without you going off with the fairies on me? What the hell is wrong?"

"Nothing," Randy was quick to reply "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Whatever Randy," Dave jumped into the conversation "You've been like this for weeks. If it's that girl of yours, she doesn't seem to worth it to..."

"It's not Livi," Randy quickly cut in as he stared straight at Batitsa "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Ric asked as he started to get frustrated.

"It's nothing, never mind," Randy said as he shook his head "So, how are the designs going for Summerslam?"

Randy quickly changed the subject and Dave noticed his uneasiness. He kept fidgeting and twiddling his thumbs. Something was obviously wrong with him and Dave was determined to get to the bottom of it.

_Knock! Knock!_

The three men turned to face the door before Dave spoke.

"Come in," Dave said in a normal tone.

The door slowly opened and a young girl walked through the door. Wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a plain yellow singlet top Randy quickly turned away from he realised it was Mim.

"Miriam!" Ric exclaimed as he made his way over to the brunette carrying an armful of files "Just the girl I wanted to see."

Mim slightly glanced over at Randy before turning her attention towards Ric.

"What can I do for you Ric?" Mim asked with a smile as he used her free hand to flick her long chestnut locks away from her face.

Randy slowly looked up from the table to Mim who was listening intently on Ric's ideas for a new logo for himself. She looked gorgeous today, as she did every other day, and once again Randy found himself mesmerised. She was keeping eye contact with Ric and graciously nodding occassionally and flashing her pearly whites a smile that lit up her face.

"Randy?" Dave said as he noticed Randy was off elsewhere.

"Yes?" Randy asked Dave as he came to face Mim's brother.

Randy smiled slightly as he looked Dave in the eye. Before Dave could speak Mim interrupted him.

"Actually I also needed to talk to Randy," Mim said as she and Ric turned their attention towards the 3rd generation star seated at the table before them. Randy immediately looked from Dave to Mim as he heard his name.

"Randy, I need to talk to you about your new logo for Summerslam," Mim said as she addressed Randy "Steph (head of the art department) told me that you wanted a new T-shirt logo for Summerslam so she wanted me to come and get some input from you about that."

Randy slightly nodded as his eyes uneasily moved around the room.

"By the way, Dave," Ric said as he pointed to Dave who was seated opposite Randy "Hunter wanted to see you after this little meeting and I think we've just about finished. So, we'll leave you two to it."

Dave stood up and followed Ric out of the room. The door slammed shut and the noise echoed as an awkward silence filled the air. Mim and Randy caught each other's eye. Mim slowly placed her files on the desk Randy was seated at and took the seat that Dave had previously occupied. Mim looked at her hand before looking up into Randy's blue eyes.

"Hi," she said softly with a smile.

Randy slowly smiled back. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to. He couldn't hold it. He just needed to. He reached across the table and felt the soft flesh of her arm against his hand. She looked at him ever so confused, but he didn't notice. He just looked her in the eye again as he advanced towards her across the table. She made no attempt to pull away...

A/N: Sorry to leave you in a cliffhanger but it makes things so much more exciting! Lol! Anyway, please read and review! Sorry it's taken me so long to upate, but I've been so busy with school work and everything, but here's two more chapters for you to enjoy before the next review! Hope you're liking the story so far! Hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton! xoxox


	6. Dangerous Territory

**CHAPTER 6 - DANGEROUS TERRITORY**

"Randy?" Mim asked for a third time as she waved her hand infront of Randy's face.

Randy shot straight up in his chair and came face to face with Mim.

"You OK, Randy?" Mim asked as she still got no verball response from Randy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Randy said running his fingers through his short brown hair "I'm fine."

Mim didn't take her eyes off Randy as she nodded to his response.Randy had been daydreaming for the second time that day. His mind was else where and his hands were still in his lap and not across the table. He looked at Mim as she started flipping through some papers on her pile on the desk the two were seated at. He knew his feelings for her had been strong that night at the restaurant, but being away from her for so long hadn't exactly made the feelings any easier to ignore. He wanted to tell her so many times, but his head refused to let his heart lead him in this situation and everytime he built up the courage to pick up the phone and attempt to dial her number, his head would talk him out of it. He wanted to know how she felt about him. He wanted to know if she felt the same way.

"Anyway," Mim said as she gripped one piece of paper in her hand "What did you have in mind in terms of designs?"

"Mim," Randy softly said, though he was sure she heard it.

"Any colours in mind? Patterns? Text?..." She continued ignoring what Randy'd just said.

"Mim," Randy interrupted her.

Mim slowly looked up from her piece of paper and came face to face with the Legend Killer. His blue orbs were fixed in a gaze on her and she shifted uncomfortably in the awkward silence that filled the room.

"Randy, I.." Mim started before trailing off in silence.

"You?" Randy questioned.

"I don't know what to say?" Mim said as she ran her fingers through her long brown locks. Her eyes remained fixed on the stack of files on the table before her.

"I've missed you," Randy spoke before he thought of the effects of his words. His words caused Mim's head to shoot up and her blue eyes met his.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Randy?" Mim responded.

Curiosity lit up her face as she looked for answers at Randy. He didn't say a word.

"I haven't spoken, let alone seen, you for about 2 months," Mim continued "Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said?"

"No! No!" Randy quickly said "You didn't do anything wrong?"

"Then why this cut off of connection?" Mim questioned further.

"It's hard to explain, Mim," Randy started.

"Why?" Mim questioned again "Why is it so hard?"

"You don't understand," Randy mumbled.

"What is there to understand when you won't talk to me about it?" Mim persisted as her volume increased.

"It's complicated," Randy mumbled again.

"What's complicated? Tell me Randy," Mim said as she reached for Randy's hand "Talk to me Randy. Please."

Randy felt her soft skin against his hand.

"I can't," Randy mumbled again as Mim's grasp on his hand tightened.

"Why not?" Mim asked again as Randy looked up at her.

He gentled squeezed her hand back making her look him in the eye.

"It's complicated," Randy whispered this time.

Mim shuffled her chair around the circular table until she was right next to Randy. She shuffled into a position (still holding his hand) so that she was facing him

"Tell me about it Randy," Mim persisted with questions "Is it Livi?"

"No," Randy answered.

"Hunter?"  
"No,"

"Ric?"

"No,"

"Dave?"

"No,"

"Bischoff?"

"No,"

"Ummmm," Mim said as she started thinking.

"You could go through every guy on the RAW and Smackdown rosters and I'd say no to all of them," Randy finally said breaking his mono-syllabic chain of reactions.

"Is it me?" Mim quickly asked.

Randy was left in silence. An awkward silence filled the air and Mim knew the answerShe released Randy's hand before standing up from her seat and heading for the door. However, she was stopped as Randy stepped between her and the wooden frame.

"Randy get out of my way," Mim said in frustration.

She was obviously angry, pissed off and confused about why Randy's problem was with her. She didn't know what she'd said, done, or not done.

"Hear me out," Randy said as he firmly kept his ground.

"I think you've said enough already," Mim said as she looked him in the eye.

Anger and fire flashed in her blue orbs and Randy saw it. She reached for the door handle but Randy moved directly infront of it.

"Randy let me out!" Mim exclaimed as she started to get more and more frustrated.

Her hand darted again for the doorknob, yet this time Randy grabbed her small arm with his large, manly muscular hand. Mim tried to break free the hold.

"Let go of me!" Mim exclaimed as she couldn't loosen Randy's grip.

Randy, however, did loosen his grip but didn't release her arm either. He remained completely calm.

"Randy!" Mim exclaimed again and this time Randy grasped her other arm.

Mim struggled for awhile before realising it was no good. She stopped struggling and looked up into Randy's eyes with a look of defeat and submission. Randy wore an expressionless face as he remained holding Mim's arms. She was almost his height so he found himself on the same level as her (especially in her heels). Before even thinking about what he was doing he advanced forwards. He closed his eyes and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away almost immediately. He opened his eyes and saw her standing there with her eyes closed. When she slowly opened them the anger and frustration had disappearedand she too wore an expressionless face. What he wouldn't give to know what she was thinking at that moment, but that would have to wait.

Randy still had Mim's arms clasped in his hands when the door opened.

Mim and Randy both turned towards the opening door, both frozen in their positions.

"Randy," Ric said "Hunter wants to speak to..."

Ric suddenly stopped mid-sentence when he saw Mim and Randy standing there. Randy holding Mim's arms in his hands and the slightest shade of pink shimmering off both their lips, but before Ric could speak Randy released Mim.

"Randy was just showing me how to block a punch," Mim said surely as he made her way over to pick up the files from the desk "And Randy, I'll put forwards those ideas with Steph. Bye."

Mim made her way towards the door and let herself out. As the door slammed shut Ric only had a look of confusion on his face as he turned and looked at Randy.

"Let's go see Hunter shall we?" Randy said as he quickly exited the room.

Ric followed close behind him, but neither said a word. Ric was curious about what he'd just walking in on. He knew it wasn't anything to do with defence techniques. What was going on between Mim and Randy? Ric was determined to get to the bottom of things.


	7. Nothing To Worry About

**CHAPTER 7 - NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT**

"OK," Eric Bischoff said as he sat at the head of the long corporate table before him "Let's get down to it, shall we?"

The Board Of Directors Conference Rm in Conneticut was a large room with white walls and red carpet. In the centre of the room there was a large rectangular wooden table where the board of directors were seated at present with the RAW General Manager, Eric Bischoff, and some WWE superstars. Dave Batitsta was seated to the right of Eric with Miriam Batitsa next to him, Randy Orton next to her, Ric Flair next to him and followed by the former World Heavyweight Champion, Triple H. The group were discussing an up-coming RAW storyline for Evolution.

"So, what exactly is the proposed idea Eric?" Vince McMahon asked as he leaned back into his seat.

"Well Sir," Eric started "I've discussed this with the members of the WWE that are to be involved and I've come up with a new angle of storyline for Evolution."

"What exactly is this idea, Eric?" Linda McMahon curiosly asked when over the other side of the table.

"Well," Eric said looking at the members of Evolution and Mim "I thought that there should be a little disruption between the operation of Evolution leading in a superstar being turned on by the other members of Evolution."

"OK," Vince commented "So, how were you planning on doing this specifically?"

"I was thinking of shaking up the team with a romantic storyline angle?" Eric said as he leaned forward on the table.

"Romantic storyline?" One of the board of directors asked.

"Yes," Eric replied "A storyline involving Randy Orton and Dave Batitsa's sister, from the WWE Art Department, Miriam Batista.

The members of the Board all turned to face Mim and she smiled graciously back at them. She was nervous and she hoped it wasn't showing. She'd never been to something quite this formal and it was a little nerve raking.

"Go on," Vince McMhaon finally said in curiosity of Eric's idea.

"Well," Eric said as he smiled at getting the board's attention "Miriam becomes a RAW Diva, with no problems there because she'd already been involved in professional modelling and acting, and becomes a valet for Evolution. Knowing that something might happen, Dave warns Randy that he shouldn't touch his sister because he doesn't want his personal life inteferring with his professional life. Randy and Miriam soon become involved secretly behind Dave's back and when Dave finds out he is furious. After Randy captures the World Heavyweight Title at Summerslam, Hunter also finds a bone to pick with Randy. The whole of Evolution then turn on Randy and Miriam is faced with a dilemma. Does she stick to her roots and stay with her brother and Evolution, or does she go with the man she loves?"

Randy looked across the show the fans a different side to Randy Orton, so Randy was happy about the idea. Especially the part about him becoming the World Heavyweight Champion. In fact, the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in WWE history. Now that was just what he needed for his career. Randy also didn't mind the fact that he would be working closely with Mim at all. After their meeting in the office, although they hadn't spoke of the incident, the two had managed to see more of eachother and maintain a healthy friendship and that was just fine with Randy. The board continued to question Eric about his idea while Randy tuned out. He turned to his left and there she was. Her dark locks were tied back into a loose ponytail and she was dressed in a navy blue corporate suit. There was no jewellry today. None of the usual variety of earrings Randy spotted her wearing so often and the silver ring from her right hand was also no where to be seen. Randy could see she was nervous. He remembered his first time at one of these meetings. He walked in with Stacey Kiebler and was nervous as hell, but after having been to so many now he was used to it. He knew all the board and they knew him.

"So, Randy," Vince said turning to the 3rd generation superstar "What are your thoughts on this?"

Randy immediately snapped out of this chain of thought and turned to face the CEO of the WWE.

"I'm always up for something new and different," Randy simply said as he turned to face Mim with a smile.

"Are what about you Miss Batitsa?" Vince said turned to Mim.

Mim graciously smiled back at the CEO before speaking.

"I'm willing to do my job, Mr McMahon," Mim said before turning to Randy back to Vince "And like Randy said, I'm up for something new and exciting."

Mim smiled as she concluded her answer. Vince smiled back. Bischoff could see that Vince was absolutely smitten with Mim: with the way she looked, her charisma and her natural charm. Eric smiled to himself. _Another brilliant idea from the head of Eric Bischoff, _he thought to himself.

"Well, that settles it," Vince said standing up "Eric you've got my approval to go ahead with your storyline."

The rest of the Board soon followed as well as the RAW GM and Evolution. Hands were shaken and smiles were passed. Eric Bischoff then led his RAW talent out of the room.

"Brilliant!" Eric exclaimed once the door shut behind Randy "We'll start putting the storyline into next weeks RAW. I'll have scripts for everyone by tomorrow."

Mim could see how excitied Eric was about this and it made her smile. She then shot a glance at Randy, which also lit up her face. especially when he shot a smile straight back.

"But, before you all go," Eric said as Ric put on his jacket "I need to speak to Dave."

"We'll be on our way then," Hunter remarked before him and Ric headed down the corridor. Once the pair were out of sight then Eric started his private conversation with the Dave Batitsa.

"See ya later!" Mim smiled at her big brother before she and Randy launched into conversation as they made their way down the corridor.

"Now, Dave" Eric said as he turned to Dave "Are you OK with this whole thing?"

"Well," Dave started as he stroked his chin "What exactly does you're storyline involve, Bischoff?"

"Well, Miriam and Randy will becoming an item, so.." Eric started before considering the impacts of his next words "Openly public displays of affection... Holding hands, hugging, kissing... And that's probably it."

"Hmm," Dave said pondering the idea of Randy kissing his little sister "Well, whatever's good for business, right?"

"Right!" Eric exclaimed "And Dave, I know this must be uncomfortable for you and all, but this is all part of the job. They'll only be acting. You have nothing to worry about."

"You know," Dave replied "I wonder why people keep reminding me that I have nothing to worry about?"

Dave proceeded after the others down the corridor, leaving a speechless Eric Bischoff alone in the corridor.

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope you're liking the story so far. The next chapter is very very interesting, so please review before I post it up! Mrs Bridget Orton. xoxox**


	8. Two People: One Desire

**CHAPTER 8 - TWO PEOPLE: ONE DESIRE**

**(Because of the extent and graphic images presented in this chapter, I have decided to change the rating of his Fan fiction to R - Enjoy!)**

"You coming Mim?" Dave said as he looked in the mirror one last time "I hear it's a really good club."

"I don't think so, Dave," Mim replied as he lazily rolled over on the bed with her eyes still glued on the TV infront of her"I'm really not up to clubbing tonight."

"Seriously Mim," Dave said as he took a seat on the bed that his little sister was occupying "Don't think about Jack. It was the right thing to do. You made the right decision."

Mim forced a smile as she thought about her break up with Jack. She felt absolutely terrible about having to be the one to break it off with him, but she had to. They hardly saw each other and when they did Mim always found herself listening to Jack complaining about her job and how they never saw each other. She didn't feel the sparks she did when she first met Jack 7 months ago. Her feelings for him had just turned to ice and she couldn't keep up the act and pretend forever.

"I guess you're right," Mim said as she turned to face her brother.

"I'm always right," Dave added.

"Fine," Mim said throwing her hands up in the air and turning back to face the TV "You're always right Dave Almighty!"

Dave smiled as he looked at his little sister.Of course, looking as gorgeous as she always did, even when she was wasn't dressed up. She was sprawled across the queen size hotel bed in oversized bright yellow pajama pants with red stars all over them and a cute little pink singlet that just covered her bright blue bra. Her thick, brown locks were messily tied in a ponytail at the back of her head and her silver bracelet was reflecting the hotel lights.

"All right then," Dave said standing up causing Mim to turn and face him "I'll be off."

"See ya later big man," Mim said smiling at her big brother before turning back to the TV set.

"Ok, now..." Dave started as he reached for his jacket in the closet.

"I know. I know," Mim stated as she remained glued to the TV set "If I'm in trouble call you, Hunter, Ric or Randy."

"Yeh, and.." Dave started again.

"I know. I know," Mim repeated "Stay in the hotel room. Stay out of trouble and you'll be home at some ungodly time in the morning. I got it Mom!"

Dave laughed as Mim accentuated the word 'mom'.

"Later," Dave said as he left the room.

"Bye bye!" Mim said as the door slammed shut.

Dave turned around to come face to face with Ric and Hunter. There was something missing though.

"Where's Randall?" Dave asked as Randy was no where to be seen.

"Not joining us," Hunter said rolling his eyes.

"Why not?" Dave asked out of curiosity.

"He said he's knee's bothering him from Monday night and there's the fact that he just broke up with Livi," Ric explained.

"Where's the kid?" Hunter asked in regard to Mim.

"Not coming either," Dave explained "Just broke up with the boyfriend."

"I see," Ric commented.

"Are you sure Randy's not up for some drinks and clubbing tonight?" Dave asked quickly changing the subject.

Dave thought it unusual for Randy to turn down clubbing, even if his knee was bothering him. Drinks, women... That was all Randy ever wanted anyway.

"Don't worry about Orton, big man," Hunter said as he patted Dave on the back.

"That's right," Ric added also patting Dave on the back "Now you don't have to worry about Mim because Randy'll look after her."

Dave nodded as the 3 headed downstairs, but he wasn't completely convinced that it was a good idea to leave Mim and Randy alone in adjoining rooms.

Randy opened the bathroom door and stepped onto the soft carpet with his bare feet. His knee was barely holding up and it was really starting to bother him now. Hereally wasn't up for clubbing with the Evolution boys tonight and it wasn't just because of his knee. Sure it was a very good excuse, but Randy was still getting over the fact that he'd been the one to end the 10 month relationship he'd had with Livi. He knew it was the right thing to do but he didn't feel right now. Maybe he was just holding onto Livi for the security of being in a relationship. On knowing that you had a significant other, or someone that supposedly 'loved' you. Randy, for some reason, needed that security. Now, still dressed in a towel Randy searched for his boxers and a singlet that would be perfect for bumming around in the hotel room tonight. Randy bent over to search in his gym bag when the door from the adjoining roomfrom Dave's room flung open and Mim entered the room. In shock of seeing Randy there Mim jumped and let out a little gasp, this caused Randy also to jump and drop his towel. Mim's eyes widened before she quickly turned around so her back was to the 3rd generation superstar. As she did so Randy quickly picked up the towel on the carpet and adjusted it again around his waist.

"It's OK, you can turn around now," Randy said as he made sure the towel was tight enough around his waist.

"Oh my god!" Mim said as she turned around to face Randy. Her cheeks were bright red. "I'm so sorry. I though you went with the others."

"No worries," Randy said as he continued his search through his gym bag "I mean I'm sure this little incident wasn't all to your displeasure."

At that Mim's shock dropped. She rolled her eyes at Randy before making her way over to the bedside table. A cocky grin spread across the 24 year olds face as he watched the brunette walk around the room as if it were hers.

"Anyway," Mim said changing the subject "I just needed to grab my magazine that Ric kindly bought for me today."

"Oh OK," Randy said with a cocky smile still planted on his face "But we both know the real reason you came in."

"Get over yourself, Orton," Mim said as she strutted straight out of the room closing the door behind her.

Randy smiled at the closed door before returning to the task of dressing himself before experiencing another embarrassing moment with him in just a towel. He got dressed and flopped onto the bed and flicked the TV on. Randy was just getting into an episode of South Park when there was a knock at the door adjoining the rooms. Randy smiled before answering.

"What is it now Miriam?" Randy called out half-laughing.

Without opening the door Mim called out.

"Do you have any beer in your bar fridge?" Mim answered.

Randy laughed.

"Now aren't you a bit young to be drinking?" Randy asked back before waiting for a smart-ass comment to be thrown his way.

"Is it any of your business, MOM?" Mim replied.

Randy was forced to laugh again.

"Don't you have any in your fridge?" Randy called out as he turned to face the TV again.

"I did," Mim replied "But Dave got there before me."

"Fine," Randy called out in response "Come on in."

The door flung open and in strolled Mim. She closed the door behind her and watched the scene infront of her. There he was. Randy Orton lying on his stomach, on the bed, watching South Park. _Geeze, he's such a kid at heart. _Mim thought to herself. Lying there in his novelty boxer shorts and white singlet, but didn't he look HOT! Every curve of his muscular arms showing. His tall 6 foot frame just as long as the bed...

"Mim!" Randy exclaimed.

Mim shook out of it to find Randy staring at her.

"The fridge's over there," Randy said pointing to his left.

"Right!" Mim said before heading over to the fridge.

She opened the small bar fridge and grabbed a can.

"Orton!" Mim called out, but not turning to face Randy "You want one?"

Randy turned to face her. Her head still in the small fridge.

"Chuck me one," Randy answered.

Mim grabbed another beerbefore closing the bar fridge. She stood up and chucked the can to Randy, who skillfully caught it in one hand. Randy opened the can and turned back to South Park.

"You get cable in this room?" Mim asked as she sat down on the bed next to Randy and watched the TV.

"Uh huh," Randy replied taking a sip of his beer.

"That's it then," Mim said as she opened her beer "I'm staying here."

Randy watched the 17 year old take a swig from her can. She lay down on the bed next to Randy.

**10 minutes later and 2 beers later...**

Randy looked at Mim who was laughing hysterically at the TV. God, she was drunk all right and she'd only had 3 beers. It made Randy laugh to just look at her. Suddenly they both jumped when Mim's phone started ringing. Mim reached for her phone in her pocket and answered the call.

_Hey Davo! _Mim cried out slurring her words together.

_Are you drunk already?_

_Sure am!_

_What are you doing?_

_Watching some TV._

_OK. By the way, I forget to tell you that Randy's in his room so if you need anything..._

_Oh, I know, I'm in his room watching TV_

Dave paused a minute. His little sister was in Randy's room with Randy. The pair of them alone in the one hotel room. His sister was drunk and vulnerable. Meanwhile, Randy froze the moment Mim uttered her last words to Dave. He knew that Dave wouldn't like the sound of that.

_Dave? You there?_

_Yeah._

_Well, I gotta go._

_Wait, Mim..._

_Bye bye!_

Mim hung up the phone before Dave could utter another word. She chucked her phone on the bedside table and continued to watch the TV. Soon, the episode of South Park had finished. Mim quickly snatched the remote out of Randy's hands

"Let's see what else is on..." Mim spoke as she flicked up and down through all the channels before settling on _Survivor. _

"Oh, c'mon," Randy said as he watched the TV screen and taking another swig of his beer "What kind of television is this?"

"Quality TV," Mim said as she continued to watch the TV.

"Give me that," Randy exclaimed as he snatched the remote back out of Mim's hands.

"I don't think so," Mim said as she quickly snatched the remote back.

Randy tried to snatch it back but ended up rolling straight off the bed and taking Mim with him.

The pair hit the soft carpet and erupted into laughter as Mim victoriously held the remote in her hand and waved it in Randy's face. He lay above her just barely touching her body. They only both realised it when the laughter settled down and an awkward silence filled the room. Then, out of the blue, Mim leaned up and kissed Randy softly on the lips much to the 3rd generation superstar's surprise. When the couple broke away and Randy opened his eyes from the kiss he looked straight into Mim's pretty blue eyes as she smiled back at him. Randy didn't know how his face looked or what expression he was wearing, but it soon caused Mim's smile to disappear.

"I'm sorry," she softly said closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again "I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

Randy was still expressionless and speechless, proving a very awkward situation for both of them. His lips were still tingling from that quick, soft kiss and Randy's reactions towards that kiss were somewhat delayed. Then, just as suddenly as she had leaned up and kissed him moments before, Randy dipped his head down and kissed her back softly. His tongue just leaving his mouth to caress her lips. The pair broke away and this time, Randy found himself smiling back at her.

Then somebody turned the switch from cold to hot and the pair darted for the other's lips again as they embraced each other in a passionate kiss. Their tongues quickly found each others as they entered the other's mouth. Mim could feel Randy's tongue filling every crevasse in her mouth and his soft lips feeling hot and toasty on hers. All the sexual desires the two had for each other had built up over the past few weeks now were just exploding out of both of them. They no longer could hold it in. Keep it secret. Keep it hidden like it just wasn't there. Ignoring it only made it stronger and harder to bear.

The pair came up for air and found themselves gasping and breathing harder to replace the oxygen in their lungs they had stopped for those precious moments. Mim hands went straight to remove Randy's singlet to expose his bare chest. Her hands touched that bare chest. She felt every curve of his muscular frame beneath her fingertips. It was now Randy's turn. He took hold of Mim's pink singlet and threw it off over her head. Still lying on the floor beneath him, there she was now with her brown locks free from her previous ponytail and lying there in her electric blue bra. Randy's eyes roamed as he listened to his own hard breathing. Mim hand's were still running wild all over his chest and arms. Randy then suddenly closed the gap and dipped his head down towards her. His lips caught hers and then started moving south. Mim gasped as Randy's lips touched the soft skin of her neck and as those lips started to move further downwards her hands went straight to his back. He trailed wet kisses on her skin, from her neck until he reached the blue bra. He kissed the top of her breast causing her to gasp again. Randy waited a beat before his hands went to her back. She pushed her body upwards to meet his and give him full access to the hooks of her bra. In one quick movement Randy undid the back of the blue bra and chucked it across the other side of the room. Randy's lips met Mim's once more before she collapsed onto the carpet beneath him. His head quickly dived down as his lips connected with her right breast. Mim tried her best to mute the moans that were escaping her lips. Randy captured Mim's nipple in his warm toasty mouth causing her breathing to become heavier and her moaning became more unbearable at the extent of the pleasure. Randy used his tongue to trail his path to repeat the treatment to her other breast. Once he finished he kissed her lips once more before given them both a much needed break.

Randy used his arms to hold himself above Mim as she lay on the soft carpet, her brown locks tossed messily on the carpet near her head. Both were completely topless now.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Randy quietly asked as he stared straight into Mim's blue eyes.

Mim smiled and simply nodded. Randy smiled back before leaning back in for another kiss, but he was interrupted.

"The question is," Mim started as she placed a finger on Randy's approaching lips "Are YOU sure you wanna do this?"

Randy hesitated for a moment before leaning in so the pair were centimetres away from a kiss.

"Sure as I'll ever be," Randy said, and with that Mim's hand moved to Randy's neck and pulled him in for another heated kiss. This was it...

Batista swished the beer in the bottom of his glass around and around. Hunter and Flair could tell something was on his mind and they knew exactly what.

"Mim's a big girl," Flair said patting Dave on the back "She can look after herself for one night."

"Yeah," Hunter intervened "Plus, Randy'll keep an eye on her."

Dave paused a moment before looking up from his beer and coming face to face with his fellow Evolution team mates.

"That's what I'm worried about," Dave said before his eyes were drawn back again to his beer.

"Mim's just a girl, Randy knows that," Hunter said as he tried to reassure Dave "He wouldn't try anything funny."  
Dave looked up at Triple H, trying his hardest to believe him.  
"Plus, Randy's got his eye on Michelle," Flair quickly added "The blonde from Marketing."

"That's true," Dave said as he put his beer down, although still not sounding quite convincing.

"That's the spirit!" Flair exclaimed as the Nature Boy jumped to his feet "Now, there's a very hot red head in the corner who's been eyeing you ever since we sat down."

Flair gestured over his right shoulder and as soon as Dave looked a small red headed girl in the corner smiled and waved back.

"Go and work your magic, big man!" Triple H said as he too stood up and put a muscular arm around his good friend.

Dave smiled before looking at his friends again.

"Thanks guys," Dave said before heading over in the direction of the red head.

However, something inside him knew that something wasn't right.

Mim slowly released her grip on Randy's body and the 3rd generation superstar pulled himself up to face her. Mim looked at him. There was sweat dripping from his forehead and the lamp light from reflecting off the sweat on his perfectly toned upper body. His muscular arms showing off his signature tats. Mim reached a hand up to touch Randy's face, as if to confirm that it was all real. Randy smiled as she did so. Her small hand gently stroking one side of his face. He looked down at her. Looking like an exotic goddess as she lay underneath him. Her thick, brown locks tossed back out of her face, now resting on the soft pillows underneath her head. Her electric blue eyes sparkling in the small rays of light from the bedside lamp. Her naked upper body, tanned, flawless and fully exposed to the curious eye of the 'legend killer' as he was positioned above her.

Randy slowly bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back, only very lightly as her body was still tingling with sensation from what had just happened. She could also feel the sweat running down the side of her face and she still felt hot under her skin, but then she thought about it harder. What had she just done? What had she gotten herself into? Was it all real? Was she a whore? Was she a slut? Was she just another of Randy's one night stands? Did she just have sex with Randy Orton? She did.

**A/N: Please read and review. I know that was a really long chapter but I had to get it all into one! Please read and review before I post the next chapter _The Morning After. _Will someone find out? What will happen when Dave and the Evolution guys get back to the hotel from the club? Hope you're enjoying the story, hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton! xoxox**


	9. The Morning After

**CHAPTER 9 - THE MORNING AFTER**

Mim slightly stirred before she opened her eyes and glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed. _6:04am. _She just lay there for a moment before her mind starting juggling questions around in her head.

_What happened last night? Did it really happen? Was it just a dream?_

There was only one way to find out. Mim's eyes travelled across the room and sure enough she wasn't in her room and she wasn't in her bed. That wasn't her black luggage bag and that wasn't her training gear (actually, she didn't even have training gear!). However, that was her electric blue bra slung over the arm of the hotel couch and those were her matching blue panties lying clumsily on top of a pair of black sweat pants that certainly weren't hers either. Then, she suddenly felt a hand stir from around her waist (that certainly wasn't hers either!) and when she turned around she came face to face with a half asleep brunette, blue eyed, 3rd generation superstar, Randy Orton.

Randy's eyes slowly opened and Mim soon found his signature cocky grin spreading across his face as he realised who she was, where they were and obviously what they'd done the night before. Mim was ready for what would have come next. There'd be an awkward silence, or Randy would make some stupid comment about really 'scoring' last night. She'd get up, naked, and humiliate herself infront of him. She'd get changed, go back to her room, they'd both pretend nothing had happened and he'd go and get some blonde to shag tomorrow night. Mim knew how it worked with men in high positions in high places and she couldn't believe she'd been so stupid to fall for the charm and attractive factor of a playboy, only wanting a one night stand. She couldn't believe she'd degraded herself like that!

Mim snapped out of it and still found Randy Orton staring into her eyes. He gave her his signature cocky smile again and Mim found herself blushing madly.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Mim croakily said in her morning voice.

"Go for it," Randy said smiling "But wait."

Mim was about to get up when Randy leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. Mim kissed him back before realising that she was completely without clothes.

"Now you can go," Randy said as the kiss ended and he smiled at her.

She carefully wrapped herself up in a sheet before making her way over to the bathroom. Randy watched her drag her feet to the bathroom. Her brown locks were untidily flowing around her shoulder and stray strands were swept across her face. However, in despite of it being early hours of the morning, she still managed to look more beautiful than ever in Randy's eyes. He wasn't quite sure if it was just the exotic look of being wrapped in thin, white sheets that made his come to that conclusion, or if it was in fact the results of last night. _My God, last night. _Randy thought as he re-traced the events of last night. His head was slightly throbbing from an excessive amount of beers prior to the climax of the pair's night, but he still remebered the outline. She kissed him, he kissed her, clothes were thrown, they moved to the bed, had the most mind-blowing sex that he'd ever experienced and then they woke up in each other's arms. It was still all a bit unbelieveable to Randy, but the evidence was there in the trash can beside the bed.

Mim gently opened the bathroom door and let herself out of the bathroom. Randy was now sitting on the bed, his lower half wrapped in the bed covers, and gestured for Mim to join him by patting a spot on the piece of mattress right next to him. Mim took the seat as she adjusted the sheet around her naked body. An awkward silence filled the room. Randy was about to speak when there was a loud knock at the door.

Randy and Mim both jumped out of their skins as the knock persisted.

"Hey Randy!" Ric called out "Let us in."

Randy looked straight at Mim.

"Quick," Randy hushed "Under the bed."

Mim simply nodded before scrambling under the bed clasping the bed sheet to her body. Randy then went to tidy the room up and hide the items of clothing that certainly didn't belong to him. The pajama pants and the pink singlet were all shoved into Randy's gym bag. He grabbed a pair of black shorts from inside his gym bag and quickly put them on. Randy headed over to the door before spotting Mim's blue panties lying near the bed. He gently moved it with his foot under the bed before rushing over and opening the door.

"Geeze, Orton," Hunter said as he pushed past Randy in the open door "What took you so long?"

"I was having a shower," Randy lied as he closed the door after Ric was in the room.

"Well, seemed like you had fun last night," Ric said as he picked up one of the 6 beer cans scattered on the carpet next to the bed.

Randy smiled. Ric had no idea.

"I'll bet!" Hunter added.

Randy turned to face Hunter and found his fellow Evolution team mate with Mim's electric blue bra in his hand. Randy was speechless. Ric cocked an eyebrow at the 24 year old as he noticed the bra in Hunter's hand.

"A D-cup, huh?" Hunter commented as he read the tag on the bra "Aiming high now are we Orton?"

Randy didn't know what to say. He knew Mim was still under his bed. Randy simply snatched the bra out of Hunter's hand before he was further interrogated. Mim, on the other hand was trying hard not to laugh. She knew she shouldn't be because Randy was in a tough spot, but the thought of what Randy's face must look like really amused her, but the thought of Hunter putting his hands all over her bra kinda freaked her out. In fact, it really creeped her out!

"So, exactly what were you doing last night?" Ric curiosly asked "I mean you obviously weren't just watching TV judging by the numerous beer cans and the woman's bra."

Randy looked up to face both him and Hunter.

"A girl came by..." Randy started before he was interrupted.

"Let me guess," Hunter said "You two had some drinks, got a little carried away and ended up having more fun than you bargained for."

Randy smiled at how right Hunter was.

"Something like that," Randy said.

However, Hunter and Ric both had no idea that the girl that came by was from the adjoining room. Then it struck him... Dave.

"Hey guys," Dave said as he strolled into the room "Have you seen Mim?"

Randy quickly hid the blue bra behind his back before desperately trying to think of a place that Mim 'could' be apart from the reality that she was under Randy's bed naked, and Randy was sure that telling Dave the truth wouldn't exactly be the brightest thing to do.

"Randy?" Dave asked as he addressed Randy "Did she tell you she was going anywhere?"  
"Yes," Randy answered quickly "She...um... Said ... Let me think... That's right! She said that she was going down to the gym for awhile and that was about 20 minutes ago."

"The gym?" Dave asked surprised "That girl is afraid to work a sweat."

"Yeah, but, um..." Randy said racking his brain for a good excuse "She thought she'd go and check it out."

Randy waited Dave's reponse.

"That sounds like Mim, alright," Dave said half-laughing at his little sister "She's so curious."

Dave then looked around the room. There were numerous beer cans on the floor. The bed sheets were throw on the floor and over the arm of the couch.

"What the hell did you get up to last night, Randy?" Dave asked.

Ric smiled before answering.

"Randy had a little visitor last night," Ric smugly said as he smiled at Randy.

"I see," Dave said smiling at Randy also "You two didn't keep Mim up did you?"

Dave had a smug smile on his face as he looked at Randy. If only he knew, Randy thought to himself as he clutched the blue bra behind his back.

"Nah, she went to bed pretty early," Randy replied.

"Anyway," Hunter said grabbing his jacket "We're heading down for breakfast now. You joining us Orton?"

"I'll be down in 10," Randy said quickly as he watched Dave and Ric both throw on their jackets.

"See ya," Ric said to Randy before exiting the room with Hunter.

"See ya," Randy replied.

However, Randy had something to say to Dave before he left.

"Dave, don't worry about Mim," Randy said "I'll get her from the gym and bring her down for breakfast."

"You sure?" Dave asked as he was originally going down to the gym to pick up Mim himself.

"Yeah, no probs," Randy said smiling at his best friend.

"Thanks, man," Dave said before shutting the hotel room door behind him.

Randy sighed a huge relief as the door closed.

"The coast is clear," Randy called "You can come on out Mim."

Mim gracefully slid out from underneath the bed while still clutching the bed sheets to her naked body and now she held her blue panties in her hand. The pair smiled at each other before Mim caught a glimpse of blue behind Randy's back.

"I believe this is mine," Mim said as he leant behind Randy and took her bra from his hands.

All Randy could do was smile. Mim smiled back as he legend killer leant down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"So," Mim said as the kiss ended.

"We head down for breakfast," Randy said.

"Yes, but I'm supposed to be at the gym," Mim said.

"Yes, so," Randy said thinking "You dress up like you've just been to the gym."

"And what do you propose I wear, genius?" Mim asked "Cause in case you forgot, Mr Orton, I don't own any training or gym clothes."

She had a very good point. Then it hit him.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," Randy said as he chucked on a sweatshirt and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Mim asked.

"I have an idea," Randy said.

He threw Mim a smile before heading out the door.

Randy practically ran down the hotel corridor and stopped outside Room 722. Randy quickly knocked and awaited an answer.

"Who is it?" the girl called out from the otherside of the door

"It's Randy," Randy called out in response.

There was a pause before the female voice called out again.

"Randy, I'll be there in one second," she called out again.

"OK," Randy called out back.

Randy stood patiently in the corridor before the door opened a couple of minutes later. Dressed in a short denim mini skirt and a pink halter top she smiled as she saw Randy standing there. Without any heels on, Stacey Keibler lost a bit of height on Randy and with his tall frame Randy found himself looking down on her this morning. Stacey motioned for Randy to come in.

"So, what brings you to my room this morning, Randy Orton?" Stacey asked as she took a seat on the edge of her bed.

Randy didn't like toying with Stacey's emotions, but he knew that she liked him. She'd liked him for ages, but he never felt the same way about her. He just liked the friendship they had. Randy had his eyes and heart elsewhere.

"Stacey, I need your help?" Randy said cutting straight to the chase.

"Sure, Randy," Stacey said smiling "What is it?"

"Do you have any gym gear?" Randy asked feeling uneasy.

"Why?" Stacey asked half laughing.

"It's for a friend," Randy said.

"I didn't ask for who Randy," Stacey said half-laughing at Randy "I asked why."

"Can we just leave it at that," Randy said.

Stacey could see Randy didn't want to talk about it so she headed into her closet and had a search. Secretly in her head, however, she knew something was up with Randy. He was hiding something and she wanted to know what it was about.

Mim sat and waited patiently on Randy's bed. She was now dressed in a pair of jeans and a cute pink singlet top, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had been sitting there for about 5 minutes when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Mim asked as she made her way towards the door.

"The man," he male voice said.

Mim rolled her eyes as she let Randy into the door. When she closed the door behind him she turned around to face him. Randy was smiling as he held a bunch of clothes in his arms.

Mim picked up each item and inspected it.

"Not bad," Mim said as she took the clothes from Randy "Who's are they?"

"Stacey's," Randy replied.

"Stacey Kiebler's?" Mim asked as she looked from the clothes to Randy.

"Yep," Randy replied "Now hurry up before your brother starts worrying about you."

Mim laughed.

"I think Dave would be a little more worried if he knew that I was in here with you, alone," Mim said as she made her way across the room towards the adjoining door.

"So, does he have something to worry about with you and me being alone together?" Randy asked slyly causing Mim to turn around and face him again.

She made her way over to Randy and, stepping up on her toes, she kissed him on the mouth. His tongue just meeting hers before she broke away.

"I'd say he has a lot to worry about," Mim said as she smiled at Randy before closing the door behind her.

**A/N: Please read and review! Sorry it's taken me so long to post this next chapter but I hope you enjoy! Look for the next chapter _Suspicion _up in the next 2 weeks! Hope you're enjoying the story so far because there's lots more to come including a sequel! Hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox**


	10. Something's Not Quite Right

**CHAPTER 10 - SOMETHING'S NOT QUITE RIGHT**

"Mim!" Randy called out for the third time before he started knocking on the door.

Mim opened the door.

"Hold your horses, Randy!" Mim exclaimed as she closed the door behind her with the keys in hand "I'm here. Don't worry."

Randy looked her up and down. He was right in thinking she was the same size as Stacey Keibler apart from the evident fact the two had different bar sizes. He was sure Stacey would have slapped him for that one! Mim and him headed down in the elevator. He looked at what she was wearing for about the 6th time in 5 minutes. Tight black pants with a double white stripe down the side. A pair of white joggers. A white crop top showing off her amazing abs and figure. Her hair up in a ponytail and a black zip up jumper chucked on top which was only half zipped up. Randy was proud of Stacey's choice in clothing. It really did look like Mim was just back from the gym. Suddenly Mim caught him checking her out but she didn't stop him and she didn't snap at him. All she did was look at him and smile. Randy Orton, once again, managed to look absolutely gorgeous that morning. He, dressed in his black pants and button up shirt that just exposed a little of his perfectly toned muscles and abs, and a black dress jacket chucked on over the top.

Dave sat at the table as he watched Hunter and Ric scoff down all the food on their plates. Dave's head was slightly throbbing from the drinks and blasting music at the club last night, and he fiddled with his phone in his hand contemplating calling the red head, Camilla, he'd hooked up with last night. Dave then suddenly looked up from his phone as he heard a familiar laugh. He saw a male and female headed for his table. The girl was laughing at the man, who Dave recognised to be Randy Orton from a far distance, and it was only when they got closer did he realise the woman with Randy was his little sister. It wasn't that Dave didn't recognise his own sister, but he thought it strange that she, of all people would be laughing with Randy Orton. The two were certainly friends, but Mim wasn't usual one to look like she was having fun, or rather one to share her emotions so openly. To Dave, she was sarcastic and pretty much a back chatter, and that was it. Randy and her had pretty much the same relationship, or so Dave thought.

"Good morning!" Mim said cheerfully as she sat down next to Ric and opposite her brother.

Randy took a seat next to Mim.

"What are we so happy about, Miriam?" Dave asked suspicously as he leant on the table and looked at Mim with a cocked eyebrow.

"Can't a woman just be happy without being interrogated about it?" Mim replied as she took out her cell phone from one of the jacket's pockets.

"Not you!" Dave exclaimed back "And since when did you become a woman?"

All Mim could do was smile as she reached under the table for Randy's hand. Randy smiled too as he took hold of her hand.

"So, what's happening today," Randy said quickly changing the subject.

"Well," Ric said as he took out his palm pilot "We've got a Summerslam press conference at 11:00am and then we've got a meeting with Bischoff at the arena at 2:00pm and a discussion with the technical guys about our video backscreen at 4:00pm and then the preparations for Heat, and then Heat. So, today's looking pretty busy."

"What about you?" Randy said looking at the woman next to him.

"I've got a stack load of work to take care of at the office and then I have to head off to the arena to meet with the Divas for the new DVD."

"Do you need a lift?" Dave asked his little sister across the table.

"That would be nice," Mim said smiling at the brother.

Stacy Keibler and Christy Hemme made their way down to breakfast.

"That is a really cute skirt, Stace," Christy swooned as she admired Stacy's cute little denim skirt.

"Thanks!" Stacy replied modestly with a smile.

Stacy then froze as she saw Evolution sitting at the table to her right.

"What's wrong, Stace?" Christy inquired before she laid eyes on Evolution .

Stacy didn't speak, but after a while she and Christy made their way over to an empty table in the foyer for breakfast.

"I don't see why you just don't go for it, Stace?" Christy asked as they were comfortably seated and sipping their lattes "Just ask him out!"

"I don't know, Christy," Stacy said hesitating "What if he says no?"

"You're beautiful, smart, talented. Why would he say no?" Christy reassured her friend "Plus, you'll never know if you don't just ask him!"

"But, I don't want to ruin our friendship!" Stacy stated.

"That friendship could be so much more if you only gave it a chance," Christy commented "You and Randy could be perfect for eachother!"

Stacy just smiled and nodded at her friend. Christy then noticed the girl that was seated with Evolution and next to Randy.

"Who's that?" Christy inquired still fixed on the girl seated next to Randy.

"Who?" Stacy asked glancing breifing over her shoulder to see what had Christy so fascinated.

"That girl with Evolution. The one sitting next to Randy," Christy said finally looking back at her friend.

Stacy turned around to see who Christy had been looking at. She turned back around to face Christy.

"That's Dave Batista's little sister, Mim," Stacy said non-chalantly taking another sip from her latte "She works in Art and Design for the WWE."

"Oh," Christy said inspecting the girl across the room once more "She's really pretty."

"She's getting a storyline with Evolution later on in the year so she'll be a Diva," Stacy informed her friend.

Stacy knew all the gossip around the WWE. She was told things and went she wasn't, she made it her business to find out.

"Cool," Christy replied.

The two fell into silence before Christy spoke again. Her eyes were yet again on Mim.

"Hey Stace," Christy said.

"Uh-huh," Stacy replied as she looked from her lattee to her fellow Diva.

"Is she wearing your jacket or am I imagining things?" Christy said.

Stacy stole a glance at Mim and discovered that yes that was her jacket, and come to think of it those were her pants and her joggers. The same jacket, joggers and pants that she had given to Randy this morning when he came by her hotel room in a bundle of nerves. Why hadn't Randy just said they were for Mim? Why did Mim need them? Was Randy trying to hide something? If he was, Stacy Keibler was going to find out what it was.

**A/N: Please Please Read and Review! I want to reach at least 25 reviews before I post the next chapter and believe me the story is just getting exciting! Please read and review! Hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton! xoxox**


	11. Marking Your Territory

**CHAPTER 11 - MARKING YOUR TERRITORY**

Mim started fiddling with her hair as she glanced at the clock. _2:35pm. _It was already afternoon, her meeting with the Divas started at 3pm and she still had a truck load of work to do. Her desk was absolutely covered in files and forms to fill out. It was the start of a new financial year and she had to fill out the forms in regard to logos and trademarks for every single wrestler on the RAW roster. It was absolute hell. She had done from about A to J, but she still had K-Z to do. She couldn't believe how many wrestlers were actually on the RAW roster (which meant Heat also) and she hadn't even got to the Divas yet. She told Steph that it would be easier and faster to just ask the wrestlers to fill in their own forms, but NO! She couldn't do such a thing that would lighten Mim's load. NO WAY! She had to make life that little bit harder to the new Art and Design girl. And on top of that, Steph wanted Mim to set her up with Randy Orton. She wanted Mim to talk to Randy about her. _In her dreams! _Were the only thoughts that crossed Mim's mind when Steph put it forward to her. There was no way in hell that Mim was going to do Steph a favour. However, Mim did smile graciously back at her semi-boss and tell her that she'd definitely talk to Randy at some stage about it all, but really that meant NEVER! NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER! Oooooh, there was nothing that Mim wanted more than to punch that girl right in her pretty little botox face and break that nose she paid so much for - when it didn't even look good! Mim took a deep breath and settled down. She sat back down at her desk, adjusted her jacked collar, flipped her hair out of her face and took out the next form. Kane.

_Knock! Knock!_

Mim sighed before answering. This was just what she needed. A visitor. It was probably Steph in here with more errands to run and more forms to fill. Mim was starting to wonder whether that girl did anything at all. All she ever saw Steph doing was kissing Bischoff's ass.

"It's open," Mim called out without looking up from Kane's form.

It was hard to hide the frustration in her tone. Mim refused to look up from Kane's form as she started filling it out with the biro next to her.

"Well, hello to you too!" Randy Orton exclaimed as he closed Mim's office door behind him. Mim did, however, take notice when she heard the 'click' of the door locking.

"What are you doing here?" Mim asked suspiciously as Randy removed his jacket and slung it over the chair on the other side of Mim's desk.

"No, hello, Randy?" Randy inquired as he took a seat on the chair opposite Mim, making himself comfortable. The desk was the only thing separating them now "No, how has your day been, Randy?"

Mim couldn't hide the smile that was working its way across her face. She knew exactly why Randy was here. She knew she had work to do, but hell with the work. It can wait. She wanted to see if she could work this boy right around her little finger.

"What can I do for you, Mr Orton?" Mim flirtatiously smiled at the 3rd generation superstar as she leant on her elbows on the table "Anything I can help with?"

Randy smiled. He decided to play her little game.

"You see I have this little problem," Randy continued as he relaxed in his chair "I seem to have this little 'crick' right here in my neck."

Randy motioned with his hand to a spot just on the back of his neck. _Oh, you wanna play, huh? _Mim thought to herself as she stood up. _Two can play that game!_

"Oh no," Mim said as she made her way over to Randy "Let me see if I can do something for you."

A cocky smile found its way onto Randy Orton's face as he felt Mim's soft hands on his neck and shoulder.

"Just here?" Mim whispered in Randy's ear as she started to massage the spot that Randy had pointed to previously.

"Oh yeah!" Randy said closing his eyes at the feeling.

Mim started to move her hands onto Randy's chest. Mim then kissed the spot that Randy had pointed to on his neck. Randy sighed heavily at the feeling. The sexual tension, the sexual desire was filling the room and Randy couldn't hold the urge in any longer. He spun the chair round so he was now facing Mim and his manly hands wrapped around her waist, and before they knew it, Mim was straddling Randy: her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. Randy moaned against Mim's lips as the pair finally released their sexual desires. Randy's lips once again found themselves moving south, trailing butterfly kisses from Mim's lips, to neck and then Randy was met with Mim's jacket. Randy continued to kiss her neck as he removed her jacket and her shirt. Randy gave her a moment to catch up. Straddling him, an almost topless Mim undid the buttons of Randy's shirt to expose his chest. Mim threw his shirt to the floor before her hands felt every curve of Randy's torso. She felt the desperate need to feel his bare skin underneath the hands. To touch his bare chest and feel every muscle there. Randy couldn't take it anymore and silenced his own moaning against Mim's lips. Randy soon found himself reaching for the zipper to her skirt, when she suddenly stopped him.

"Randy," she said softly "We can't do this here. Someone might walk in. Someone might..."

Mim's words trailed off and disappeared. Randy smiled as he dipped his head and kissed the top of her breast that was only partially covered by the yellow bra she was sporting today. Randy smiled to himself as he heard the muffled moans escape Mim's mouth.

"Are you sure?" Randy softly whispered in her ear before kissing her neck and then looking her straight into her pretty blue eyes.

Mim hesitated a moment before closing her eyes for a second. When she opened them she saw Randy staring her down with his blue orbs. She smiled.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mim exclaimed suddenly as she caught glimpse of the clock hanging on the wall in her office.

"What? What?" Randy inquired as Mim surprised him.

"That meeting I had," she said looking at Randy "Is starting right now!"

"Fuck!" Randy said looking at the clock in Mim's office "And so does my meeting with Bischoff!"

Mim quickly jumped off Randy's lap and immediately chucked her shirt and jacket on, as Randy hastily tried to do up all the buttons of his dress shirt. Once completely dressed, Mim grabbed a pile of papers and files as she and Randy ran for the door. Mim flung open the door and was about to head down the corridor to the office she was having the meeting with the Divas in but Randy grabbed her arm and stopped her. Mim looked at him as he looked around, down the corridors before quickly stealing a kiss from the brunette.

"I'll see you later," Randy smiled as he broke the kiss.

"OK," Mim said beaming.

The pair then headed down opposite ends of the corridor, Randy to his meeting with Bischoff and the Evolution boys, and Mim to her meeting about the Divas DVD.

Mim practically ran all the way to the office almost dropping her stack of papers numerous times before she reached her destination. Room 211. She carefully balanced the files and papers in his arms as she turned the door handle to let herself into the room. Shutting the door behind her Mim felt a dozen eyes fall upon her as she entered the room. The room as almost completely bare apart from the long rectangular table in the middle which was lined with chairs being occupied by the WWE Divas from RAW and SmackDown! Mim had been with the WWE for some time now but this was the first time she would be working with the WWE Divas. Mim had generally just been working with new WWE talent and some of the existing male superstars, but nothing with the Divas as of yet. It would be a nice new experience for her. She'd been told by everyone that the WWE girls were generally nice people, but could honestly live up to the title 'diva' if they really wanted to. All the Divas stopped their conversation as soon as they spotted Mim. Mim offered a small smile to all of them before she seated herself at one of the heads of the long table and settled her files and papers infront of her.

"Hi, everyone, sorry I'm a little late," Mim said as she took a seat "I'm Miriam Batista and I'm head of Art and Design."

All the divas fell silent and simply smiled before a small red head sitting 2 chairs down from Mim spoke up.

"I'm Christy Hemme," the red head chirped with a huge smile.

"RAW Diva Search Winner," Mim commented as she smiled at Christy.

"That's me," Christy replied.

"Stacy Keibler," the blonde seated next to Christy said.

Mim nodded as she smiled at Stacy. From watching wrestling, Mim had always thought that Stacy Keibler was by far the prettiest diva on the WWE roster. With her legs for miles, long blonde hair and pretty brown eyes she certainly belonged on TV. Randy and Stacy were really good friends, as were Randy and Mim, so Mim had only heard good things about the long legged Diva. She was actually looking forward to working with Stacy after Randy had commented on how easy-to-talk to, nice and sweet Stacy Keibler really was.

"I'm Candice Michelle," a big chested brunette said from the other side of the table.

"Hi," Mim said as she looked sat Candice.

It was quite distracting to Mim at how large Candice Michelle's boobs really were. Mim was sure that they grabbed the attention Candice wanted from the male population too.

"I'm Maria," a blonde sitting next to Candice exclaimed "And this is Trish."

Maria pointed to the blonde sitting on her other side.

"Women's Champion," Trish said proudly as she shifted the Women's Title belt on her shoulder.

"Congratulations," Mim said politely with a smile, which earnt a smile back from Trish Stratus also.

"And you are?" Mim said turning to the raven haired diva sitting at the other head of the table, who was still yet to speak.

"Victoria," The raven haired diva said coldly in response.

Mim nodded before flicking through her pile of papers and files and pulling out a black cardboard folder. Opening the folder up Mim looked up at the Divas.

"Right, well, we're all here today to talk about the new Divas DVD, _WWE Divas Stripped,_" Mim said as she leant forwards on the table "You will all be featuring in the DVD along with SmackDown Divas Torrie Wilson, Sable, Melina and myself."

"Wait," Victoria rudely interrupted "You're appearing in this DVD?"

Victoria's voice sounded surprised and extremely rude to Mim.

"Yes, I will be," Mim stated as she locked eyes with the raven haired Diva "The DVD is set to be filmed at the end of the year in Hawaii, and by that time I will have started my new role as valet for Evolution, therefore, qualifying myself as a WWE Diva and therefore, me being part of this DVD."

Victoria simply nodded as she leant back in her chair, obviously unimpressed.

"You're going to be Evolution's valet?" Christy asked excitedly.

"Yes," Mim simply replied as she nodded.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Maria exclaimed.

"Well, c'mon guys," Trish said calmly "I mean, she is Dave's sister."

"Dave Batista?" Candice asked curiously.

"Uh huh," Mim replied smiling at the girls excitement.

"Oh My God!" Maria exclaimed again, practically jumping up and down "That is so cool!"

"Yeah," Christy commented "Dave is so hot, don't you reckon!"  
This caused Mim to slightly laugh at that comment and the proceeding question.

"Well, Christy," Mim replied still half laughing "He's my brother, so I'm not at liberty to answer that question."

"Well, he's not as hot as Randy!" Candice exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Stacy commented.

"Randy Orton is sooo gorgeous!" Maria swooned "And you get to work with him!"

Mim couldn't hold back her laughter at this comment. She knew just as well as they did that Randy Orton was absolutely gorgeous! Maria was right, Mim did get to work with him. Maria and the others just didn't know how closely Mim did work with the 3rd generation superstar.

The Divas were all still swooning over Randy Orton when Victoria spoke again, much to Mim's displeasure.

"Hey Ms Batista," Victoria said sarcastically which caused the other divas to stop their chatter at look at the raven haired diva "You got a little something on your neck."

Mim was confused as she felt her neck. What on earth could Victoria be talking about. "Yeah, you do," Candice said as she leant towards Mim to see what was on the brunette's neck.

Mim kept feeling at her neck until she touched a spot that felt sore for some reason. Just that spot. No where else on her neck. _Shit! _She suddenly thought as she realised what it was.

"Stacy," Mim said turning to the blonde as she covered the spot with her hand "Do you have a mirror or something."

"Sure," Stacy replied as she reached into her handbag and retreived a small pocket mirror.

Handing it over to Mim, Mim smiled at her, "Thanks."

Removing her hand from her neck and adjusting the mirror to get a view of that spot on her neck. She tensed up as she realised her assumptions as to what that thing on her neck, were right. The spot that felt sore was covered by a dark red patch on her skin. By this stage all the divas had left their chairs and were surrounding and hovering around Mim to catch a glimpse at her neck.

"Oh my god!" Maria exclaimed giggling "You've got a hickey!"  
Mim tried to cover up the giant hickey on her neck with her hand, but the divas refused her that comfort as they removed her hand and all started inspecting the hickey.

"She's right!" Christy exclaimed as she looked at Mim's neck "It's a hickey!"  
"What have you been doing?" Candice asked curiously.

"More like, who have you been doing?" Trish said with a friendly and teasing smirk on her face.

Mim's cheeks were turning bright red as she tried to release Candice and Maria's grip on her hands so she could cover up that hickey on her neck. She couldn't believe how embarrassed she was. She was going to kill the Legend Killer herself when she next got the chance.

"Oh, yes!" Stacy said curiously "Who? Who?"

"No one," Mim mumbled as she refused to meet any of their eyes.

If only Randy hadn't dropped by her office earlier, this wouldn't be happening.

"Oh, yeah," Christy said in disbelief "So you gave that hickey to yourself."

"She couldn't have done that!" Maria said having a dumb blonde moment as she took Christy's last comment seriously.

"She was being sarcastic, blondie!" Victoria coldly said to Maria.

"Oh," Maria said, feeling put down "I knew that."

"Sure you did," Trish commented sarcastically.

"So, let us know Miriam," Stacy inquired again as she looked Mim in the eyes "Exactly who did give you this hickey?"

"What's the rush, Miriam?" A voice came from behind Mim which caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

She quickly turned around and saw a sharply dressed, Armani clad, Randy Orton making his way towards her with a smile. Mim folded her arms and looked unimpressed at Randy as he finally caught up to her. Randy cocked at eyebrow at her as she stood staring at him with her arms folded across her chest.

"What have I done?" Randy asked curiously.

Mim sighed as she uncrossed her arms and pulled down her jacket collar. She turned the side of her neck to face Randy and the giant hickey on her neck.

"Yikes," Randy said as he inspected Mim's neck "Where'd you get that?"

Mim slapped his arm before pulling her collar back up.

"Did you honestly feel the need to?" Mim finally spoke as she looking questioningly at Randy Orton.

"Need to what?" Randy said sarcastically as he smirked at Mim.

He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"The need to mark your territory!" Mim exclaimed at him.

"Sorry, hun," Randy said stepping closer towards her "I find it a little hard to control myself when I'm around you."

"You know, I had 6 divas questioning me non-stop about it for a full 45 minutes during my meeting!" Mim whined.

Randy laughed at how concerned the brunette looked about the whole thing.

"It's not funny, Randy!" Mim exclaimed.

"Mim, honey," Randy said as he gently ran his fingers under her collar and over the hickey "It's just a hickey."

"Says you who doesn't have to walk around looking like a $5 hooker!" Mim exclaimed as Randy continued to finger her neck.

"Don't you mean, $2 hooker?" Randy said as his fingers left her neck and brushed her cheek.

Mim's jaw dropped as she slapped Randy on the arm again. Much harder than the first.

"OK! OK!" Randy said rubbing his arm and laughing "Mim, I was only joking!"

"Well, it wasn't funny!" Mim said crossing her arms and pouting.

Randy leant forward and gave the brunette a tight embrace before pulling away and looking into her electric blue eyes.

"You don't look like a hooker," Randy said smiling at Mim "You should have just told them that it was a little present from me."

Mim rolled her eyes.

"Then they would have all put me on their 'To Die' list," Mim said as Randy's hand found hers, fingers tangling.

Randy laughed at her.

"And why would they want to do that?" Randy questioned with a smile on his face.

"Because they all think that you're god's gift to women!" Mim said smiling at the Legend Killer.

"Well, aren't I!" Randy said as a cocky grin spread across his face.

"You wish, Orton!" Mim smirked at him "And besides, if I had told them that, then it would have spread around like wild fire and you would be on a 'To Die' list too!"

"And who's list would that be?" Randy asked as he inched closer to Mim.

"My brother's," Mim stated.

Randy simply nodded.

"True that," Randy replied as the distance between him and Mim continued to smallen.

Mim simply smiled at him as she stared into his blue eyes. A silence enveloped the two as their hands remained entwined and their bodies a mere inches away. They were completely alone in this part of the building and could only heard the other's breathing. Randy finally spoke, shattering the silence.

"Can I kiss you?" Randy asked softly.

Mim kept his eye contact, but before she could speak, someone else did.

"Mim! Randy!" A voice called "I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
Randy immediately distanced himself from Mim and their hands released the other's as they noticed Dave Batista approaching them. Both Randy and Mim remained silent as Dave finally caught up to them. Dave looked between the two and raised his eyebrows.

"Did I interrupt something here?" Dave asked suspiciously.

"No," Mim quickly replied "I was just telling Randy how hard it is going to be working with some of those Divas."

"Oh," Dave nodded as he turned to Randy.

"Yeah, especially with the way Mim says Victoria is," Randy commented turning to Mim.

Mim nodded in response as she turned to face her brother with a smile.

"I know what you mean," Dave commented "That woman can be a bitch."

"Oh yeah," Mim replied, sighing on the inside that Dave had bought the made up story and didn't further question it.

Dave then looked at Mim again.

"Now, why is your collar up, Miriam?" Dave laughed at his little sister before his hands reached out to fold down Mim's collar.

"No, Dave, wait!" Mim said trying to stop him, but it was too late.

Mim's collar was down and by the look on Dave's face he had seen the hickey. Randy swallowed hard as he watched Mim panic as Dave inspected the hickey on his little sister's neck. Dave looked at Mim's neck for a while before giving her a little inquisitive look.

"And, where might I ask, did you get this Miriam?" Dave questioned as he smirked at his younger sister "It looks painful, doesn't it Orton?"

Dave then turned to face Randy with a smile on his face. Randy stepped forward to stand next to Dave and pretended like he hadn't seen the hickey before and that he had no idea on how it got there.

"Yeah, quite painful," Randy said smirking at Mim.

Mim's cheeks turned bright red as Dave continued to look at her and the hickey.

"So, who's little present is this?" Dave asked again as he looked at Mim.

Mim swallowed hard as she racked her brain to try and make up some excuse. Dave's stare was boring into her and Randy was almost pleading with her with his eyes to make up some believable scenario apart from the fact that the hickey on Mim's neck was indeed a little present from Randy.

"Um.." Mim said biting her bottom lip so hard she thought she might actually draw blood.

"Can't remember Miriam?" Randy shook his head "Tsk! Tsk! Not such a good start!"  
A smile spread across Dave's face at Randy comment while Mim stared daggers at the 3rd generation superstar.

"Shut it, Orton!" Mim exclaimed back.

"Now, now, Miriam," Randy said remaining calm "No need to get hostile."

Mim rolled her eyes at Randy before Dave spoke once.

"So, Miriam it seems virtually impossible that you could have given that hickey to yourself, so," Dave started up again as he brought his hand to his face to stroke his chin in thought "What's the name of his here guy that seems to have branded you?"

"I'll admit it Dave," Randy answered which caused Mim's eyes to widen "It was me."

Dave cocked an eyebrow at Randy while Mim had to stop her jaw from dropping to the ground at what Randy had just said.

"Are you crazy?" Mim mouthed to Randy as the look of sheer panic from clearly drawn all over her face.

Dave's eyes remained glued to Randy.

"So, you're telling me that this is your handy work Randy?" Dave half laughed.

Randy smiled back at Dave and then to Mim.

"It certainly would be, isn't that right Miriam?" Randy spoke, causing Dave to turn and face his little sister, a smile playing on his lips.

Mim glared at the Legend Killer as she firmly adjusted her collar up once more to hide her hickey.

"You wish Orton," Mim stated before turning heel and walking straight away from the two men.

Dave laughed as he turned to face Randy. Shaking his head at the 3rd generation superstar, Randy smirked.

"What?" Randy asked, playing innocent "It's so obvious she wants me."

Dave simply shook his head again as he gave Randy a playful slap on the back as the two men headed back into the main arena and towards the Evolution locker room. Randy sighed inwardly to himself. It was a pretty good save if he did say so himself, but he knew now that he and Mim, well especially him, had to be very careful from now on. They'd just been lucky this time. Next time they might not be so. Randy Orton smiled to himself as he though of the look on Mim's face and Dave's reaction to the Legend Killer's words moments earlier. It was mere luck that Mim had played along and the way that Dave had reacted was just as he planned it. The Legend Killer walked side by side his best friend and smiled. _I'll keep my balls for at least one more day._

**A/N: I knew I haven't updated this fan fic in a while, but as you all probably know I've been really busy and I've been really concentrating on my other main fanfic _One Secret _featuring the Legend Killer Randy Orton and Lita. I just thought I'd update this fanfic because I had most of the chapter written, except the last few bits so I thought I'd post it just for y'all! Please Read and Review and don't forget to read _One Secret _and keep tuned in to that as it will be updated soon (hopefully)! Peace and love, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox**


End file.
